Finally alone!
by Kierastarlight
Summary: This is the M rated Chapter for my Of Stormclouds and Silver Linings fic. Dean/Castiel Slash. Rated M for mature content. Go back to the T rated section to find the rest of the fic.


This is the M rated chapter of "Of Stormclouds and Silver Linings" it goes between chapter 24 & 25. Rated M for mature content. Of Stormclouds is a T rated fic, so if I need to write more Dean & Cas alone chapters, they will go here.

--

Dean smiled and took Castiel in his arms. Felt his chest explode from how good it felt to have Cas in his arms again. Dean nuzzled his head against Castiel's, held off on a kiss for a moment, just wanting to feel them breathing together, touching as closely as they could.

Dean reminded himself that they could actually be touching so much closer, and that they were finally alone behind a locked door. Not in Bobby's bed, not in Vicewren's bed, and not with Sam in the room. No killer erections to ruin the mood. No Lucifer to ruin Dean's mood. It was just Dean and Castiel, and his heart pounded in his chest because he'd wanted this moment so much and he was afraid he'd screw it up somehow. Castiel was a virgin. Dean didn't want to disappoint him.

"I'm more fortunate than many humans," Castiel said suddenly. "Many dream of this kind of moment, but it is a rare few that get to experience it."

"What do you mean?" Dean said, pulling back to look into his eyes. "Most people get to lose their virginity."

Castiel's eyes softened into liquid pools. "Very little get to lose their virginity to the person they love more than life itself,"

Dean's already growing erection flushed with an intense warmth. "Cas," Dean said quietly, and leaned in and kissed him. Castiel was always so candid, and Dean loved that about him. He felt overwhelmed with emotion at what Castiel had said, and Dean wanted to gaze into his eyes a little longer, enjoying their quiet privacy, and the link Dean felt between them. He's seen Castiel look at him like this with his intense blue eyes so many times, but never did they seem so fresh, alive, and strikingly handsome as they did now.

Dean coaxed Castiel to go lie on the bed with him, and they continued to gaze at one another while interrupting for the occasional kiss. Over and over Dean had seen Castiel look at him this way, causing Dean to want something more, although in the beginning he'd only been faintly aware of the nagging inside him. Now he was aware of it 100%. He leaned in and kissed Castiel passionately, trying to express to Castiel how he felt at that moment. He'd never felt such love and affection in his entire life, and he had trouble putting that into words. But he could show it. "Castiel," Dean managed to say. "I want to make love to you so badly," He said. "But I'm afraid of disappointing you," he whispered. "I told you, I've never been with a man before."

Castiel smiled at him. "Then you still have the advantage over me," Castiel said. "I've never been with _anyone_. I'm afraid of disappointing you, Dean," he said, and reached out with a finger and touched Dean's bottom lip. Dean kissed it. Soon he was kissing the finger all over, and Castiel's hand, and then taking Castiel in his arms again, holding him close.

Dean squeezed him, harder. "You could never disappoint me, Cas," Dean said. "This is exactly what I want right now, _you_, alone. I couldn't be happier, actually."

"Same here." More kissing, and touching followed, and gently and slowly pieces of their clothing came off. They took their time, and eventually it was only warm skin against skin. Both of them shyly explored each other with their hands, while still kissing. Eventually Dean's hand found Castiel's warm and large erection. He eagerly stroked it, and at the same time, Castiel had found Dean's, and was returning the favor.

Castiel's rhythm matched Dean's perfectly. The thought of the two of them, sharing the same delicious sensations at the exact same time in the exact same way, excited Dean terribly. It was almost as if he were in both bodies at once, feeling the growing excitement twice. The nakedness and intimacy of finally touching each other in their most private places increased the pleasure. Because Castiel was matching Dean's rhythm perfectly, it was almost as if Dean were giving himself the perfect handjob, except this was much better, because Castiel was the one touching him.

Dean was afraid he'd climax too early, so he pulled back and satiated his curiosity by peeking down at Castiel's nakedness. "Geez, you're well endowed," Dean said. "You're larger than me."

Castiel paused what he was doing as well, mopping up what Dean had leaked with his fingers. He looked down at himself. "I guess so," he said with a small laugh.

"I want you," Dean said. He leaned in, Castiel's enlarged penis drawing his lips and tongue like a magnet. He kissed the tip first, over and over, wanting to express all the affection he felt to Castiel, over and over again. It smelled fantastic, and Dean wanted to see if the smell matched the taste. He licked. It tasted even better than it smelled, and he liked feeing the sponginess of the head against his tongue. He continued to lick and suck on the head, enjoying himself immensely, especially when Castiel moaned over the pleasure it gave him.

Dean wanted to spread the pleasure for Castiel to more than just the head, so proceeded to lick more, making sure he covered every surface of the shaft, licking it thoroughly, and then licked Castiel's balls thoroughly as well. He came back up because he had the overwhelming urge to have his entire hardness fill his mouth. He pressed his lips over it and pushed downward with his head. His mouth was tight and full with Castiel, and it felt _amazing_.

Dean worked his head up and down, keeping a tight lock around Castiel's erection so Cas would have the full effect of fucking Dean's mouth. He did things he remembered women had done to him that felt good, like licking Castiel thoroughly while he moved up and down the shaft with his lips, and fondling his balls with his hand. The other hand held Castiel's, tight.

After a while, Castiel came with a shudder while calling out Dean's name. A million angels (Castiel being one of them, Dean thought, ha ha) playing harps couldn't have sounded more beautiful to Dean's ears. Dean sighed inwardly, and lapped up the remaining ejaculate on the tip of Castiel's cock, and gave it one last kiss.

After blinking several times, Castiel said, "Wow. Thank you."

"You're welcome. So, did I do good?"

"That was incredible, Dean. I'm in awe of your abilities to pleasure a man."

"Thanks – I think," Dean said with a chuckle.

"Your turn," Castiel said, and he dove for Dean's engorged cock.

Castiel's licks at first were as delicate as his first kisses had been on Dean's lips. Dean wanted to wrap himself in how good it felt, forever. Then Castiel started licking harder, doing a combination of licking and kissing. Dean couldn't stop himself from moaning. All during that ridiculous killer erection, he'd wanted, _needed_ this kind of pleasure and release of tension. He couldn't remember a blow job ever feeling so good, so fulfilling, _ever_. It wasn't just because of Lucifer's bullshit, either. It was because of the way he felt about Castiel, how much this time with him meant to Dean. And how incredibly _sexy _Castiel looked naked.

His skin was evenly tan, which Dean found strange because Castiel wasn't going out in the sunlight nude. His neck was sleek and beautiful, the curve of his back a C that ended with one hell of a sexy ass (which Dean couldn't see all that well at the moment, just the side of it, and that alone was super sexy) and Castiel's erection was half-cocked, starting to deflate and tip downward. Damn, Dean had to reach out and fondle it with the balls. All this and the blow job from heaven, it didn't take Dean long to come once Castiel had Dean entirely in his mouth.

"Cas," Dean called out. "Oh my God. Oh _my God_." It felt like a waterfall of pleasure were cascading all around his cock as Castiel gave it some final licks during the orgasm. Dean came so hard, he was afraid he'd choke Castiel.

But Cas was fine. He smiled and looked at Dean. "I think you enjoyed it?" He said.

Now Dean was the one blinking over and over, trying to assimilate the incredible flush he felt. "Hell yeah, I did!" he said, and pulled Castiel down next to him on the bed. He kissed his lips, his nose, and between the eyes. He held him as close to him as he possibly could. "I love you, Castiel," he said.

"I love you, Dean Winchester," Castiel said back.

Dean pulled the covers over them, and they lay there together until they fell asleep.


End file.
